


No Antidote for Love

by meekheart (doodly_squat)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnisweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodly_squat/pseuds/meekheart
Summary: Promnis Week - Day 2A confession of love during a life or death situation.





	No Antidote for Love

Of course they were low on potions and just about everything else, because…why wouldn’t they be? And, of course, Prompto just took another hit because why wouldn’t that happen? It was all just business as usual, right? 

He was fine though. Really. It didn’t even hurt that much. That’s exactly what he told Gladio, and then Noct, and then when Ignis asked, he threw up, because, though it didn’t hurt that bad, his head did feel a bit woozy and his stomach was kinda cramping. 

Ignis concluded that Prompto had been poisoned, but there was no need to worry. They were nearing the exit to the mine, and they’d get to an outpost soon enough and get an antidote. No problem – until they took a wrong turn, fell multiple floors back down into the mine and became separated into two groups.

Yep...business as usual. 

Prompto was pretty sure he could keep walking for a bit, but Ignis was quick to refuse that, stating that the exertion would only quicken the distribution of poison throughout his system. That was a fun thought! He always learned something new with Ignis. 

Ignis must have kept talking while Prompto was thinking about blood flow and poison, because it looked as if the Advisor was waiting for an answer to something. 

“Yes?” Prompto uttered, hoping that was the right choice. Honestly, his thoughts were getting far too muddled. Hmmm, muddled was kind of an odd word. Muddled. Mud-d-led...crazy!

“Very well,” Ignis replied and swiftly plucked Prompto off his feet and flung him over his shoulder. 

An undignified squawk was all Prompto could manage as he dangled in Ignis’ grasp. The angle was doing odd things to his head though. His temples were pounding.

Ignis was already walking, an obvious determination in his stride.

“Iggy?” Prompto hated how pitiful he sounded, but he just couldn’t help it at the moment. “Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto? What is it?”

“My head really hurts.” He chewed on his lip, trying to distract himself from the pounding pain.

Ignis cursed and, before Prompto knew it, he’d been swung around into a bridal carry. The pounding in his head lessened, though it didn’t totally vanish. 

“My apologies, I should have known not to carry you in an angle that would encourage blood to rush to your head,” Ignis said, rather calmly as he started walking once again.

“S’k,” Prompto muttered. His eyelids felt so heavy, and they felt like they were on fire. Why was it so hot? Was this a lava cave? He laughed, even though he wasn’t really sure why that was funny. 

He closed his eyes at some point, and he must have dozed off. He woke once and realized he was partially in water, but Ignis was still carrying him, so that meant he was okay, right? He heard splashing and cursing, but it was just too hard to open his eyes. Everything seemed too impossible. Then he sucked in a lungful of cold liquid and started choking. That had his eyelids flinging open. 

For a moment, he was alone, in the darkness, underwater. He didn’t know which way was up, or where he was, and then Ignis was there, pulling him to the surface, yelling at him to breath.

Prompto choked and coughed, spewing up water until he collapsed into Ignis’ arms, and then he blacked out. 

When he awoke again, he was alone, lying on the cold cavern floor. He could hear the sounds of battle, of Ignis fighting, but try as he might, he couldn’t coax his body to move. 

After one last clatter of metal on stone, the cave went silent. Prompto lay there, waiting, fearing that the worst had happened.

“Iggy…” His voice was hoarse and low. “Please…Iggy…Please…” He was crying now. It was an odd sensation to have hot tears running down fevered skin. “…be okay. I need you to be okay.”

“Hey,” A voice cooed, and a hand found Prompto’s.

He sobbed as he opened his eyes and stared up at Ignis, and he clutched the man’s hand with all the strength he had left – which honestly wasn’t much.

“I was afraid you were…” Prompto let that trail off, not wanting to give voice to his fear.

“I’m fine,” Ignis answered, “Now we must see that you are to be the same very soon.” 

Prompto closed his eyes as he felt himself being hoisted up once again. Cradled in Ignis’ hold, he felt a fevered sleep threatening to overtake him again, but, with his waning energy, he wondered if this was the last time he’d be awake and alert enough to speak with Ignis.

“I’m…not doing…so hot…” Prompto managed. “I think…this…might be…it.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis snorted. “You’re just being overly dramatic.” But there was concern buried beneath his bluff, Prompto was sure of it.

“You fought…really hard for me…not…your…fault.” Prompto had to take longer pauses between words to draw in each labored breath. “Wanted…you to know…I-I…care…a lot…for…you.”

“And I for you,” Ignis replied, his voice deathly serious now. “Perhaps it would be better if you rested for a bit. Don’t overexert yourself. I’ll have us out soon, I promise.”

If he had the strength, Prompto would have laughed at that. He was starting to think that this cavern had somehow swallowed up the entire world, and now there was nothing but mine shafts – that was all that existed. 

Still, even as his fevered mind tried to get him to chase down silly rambling thoughts, Prompto clung to that last message he wanted to get across to Ignis.

_“I love you.”_

Prompto’s voice was barely a whisper, but he knew Ignis heard. From how the man tensed, Prompto knew, but his mind slunk into the abyss that had been pulling at him before he could hear Ignis’ response.

********

Prompto woke slowly, his aching body soaking in all the comfort the soft bed around him had to offer. 

It was nice to be not dead. He really thought dead was the way that last trip was ending, so, this was a plus. 

He opened his eyes and then squinted, groaned and covered his face.

“Too bright,” he muttered, and was surprised when the curtains were instantly closed.

“Better?”

Prompto stiffened as he heard that voice, as his mind dredged up vague, fevered memories of professing his feeling to the man standing near the foot of his bed.

“Yeah,” he squeaked, wondering if he could ever bring himself to look Ignis in the eyes again. 

There was movement, steps sounded, the bed dipped with an added weight, and Prompto felt warmth on his shoulder. Gradually, he lowered his arm and glanced up. 

It was Ignis. He knew it was going to be Ignis, but the man looked different somehow. He looked tired and slightly unkempt. His hair was out of sorts and his shirt was _wrinkled!_ There was something else though. There was a softness to his eyes and a tenderness in his smile. These weren’t things Prompto had noticed before, not when Ignis was looking at him.

Prompto felt trapped beneath that stare. He wanted to squirm and joke, to say he couldn’t recall anything that happened after his fever struck, but suddenly, he knew there was only one thing to say. He wished he could have kept his eyes on Ignis, but he couldn’t bear to witness the rejection that he was sure was about to cross the Advisor’s face. Looking down at his chest, Prompto spoke.

“I love you.”

There, it was out. There was no denying it now. There was no going back. Prompto felt his panic starting to mount as he clenched his jaw shut, waiting…just waiting for…

“and I you,” Ignis answered softly.

Prompto looked up just in time to see Ignis leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
